


Ides of March

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [44]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Full Moon Ficlet, M/M, One-Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: The Ides of March came upon them like a whirlwind and Stiles was only along for the ride after his decision to bring his father into everything.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale
Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756846
Comments: 14
Kudos: 131
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #424: Ides of March





	Ides of March

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Season 2  
>  **Spoilers** : Through season 2  
>  **Notes** : One-Shot for [Full Moon Ficlet](https://fullmoonficlet.tumblr.com/). No more will be written for this.  
>  **Beta** : ScarsLikeVelvet

The Ides of March. Stiles shook his head. He knew enough of history to know that it wasn't as horrible of a day as people thought it was. It was just a day, just like any other day in the world. However, this one would be horrible. He might lose his father's love. He would lose his respect and trust, but they were all in over their heads. He had gotten his father fired. It was all his fault, and he needed to fix it.

"Son, what are you doing here?" Noah asked as he looked up from the papers in front of him. Even though he wasn't the Sheriff anymore, he was still trying to figure it all out, which he couldn't do.

"I need you to come with me, and I need you to just trust me, Dad," Stiles said. He waved the keys to his father's SUV that he had snagged from the dish just inside the front door.

"Are you going to tell me everything?" Noah asked.

"Yes."

"Then let's go." Noah stood up, closing the files he was looking at.

Stiles took his father out to the Hale house. This was kind of where it had all started.

"What are we doing out here?" Noah asked after Stiles parked the SUV.

"This is where it all started. I need you to listen to me, Dad. I need you to listen and wait until I am done before asking questions."

"I can do that."

Stiles knew that his father could. He was good at letting witnesses ramble on and hope that not stopping them reveals something to him.

"This is a long story. It started with Derek Hale meeting a woman named Kate Douglas." Stiles gave his father the entire story that he knew.

"And that's why Gerard Argent is now the principal of your school?" Noah asked when it was done.

"Humans have a higher rate of not rejecting the bite if they are turned before thirty, is what I have figured out." Stiles wasn't sure why his father wasn't acting like he was crazy. "So he's in the school because he's looking for the rest of Derek's pack. He wants to kill them all."

"And you have proof of some of these things?"

"That would hold up in court? No. I think that you would with ease."

"Give me proof you haven't just spun a big tale, Stiles. I need something."

"Sure. I can do that. We gotta go somewhere else, though. You up for it?"

"Yes."

Stiles took his time getting to the abandoned train depot. His father was tapping on his knees, a nervous habit.

"What?" Derek demanded when Stiles came into the depot. He nearly bolted, though, when he saw his father behind him.

"Dad, meet Derek Hale, Derek, my dad. He's been suspended pending everything being looked into about kidnapping Jackson to try and stop him from killing. I've told Dad everything. We need help, and I couldn't delude myself into thinking that keeping him in the dark would keep him alive anymore."

"And you thought that bringing him here would be a good idea?" Derek asked.

"He wants proof that I'm not lying to him."

"You could have gone to Scott."

"I could have, but I don't trust him around my father and shifting."

"Really?" Derek asked.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. He looked at his father, who was looking around the depot.

"Who lives here?"

"Isaac and I," Derek said.

"Yeah, no, that's changing, and it's changing right now. You both pack up enough stuff to do a few days. We can put Isaac in my office and Derek in the guest room until the basement is cleaned. There is a full bedroom down there and more room. We could renovate to where you both can stay down there if you want. Let's go."

"Dad, he's not shown you his fight face."

"Son, out of everything that you have told me, that he would live here without a good reason was the biggest thing I didn't trust. If he's got people after him, well, this is a good place to live. You don't live in places like this unless you have no choice. After everything has settled down, he can show me what he can do."

Stiles looked at Derek to see what he thought of it all. Derek looked shocked that anyone cared about him enough for that. Stiles wanted to go over and give him a hug. Derek needed all the hugs. Stiles felt a little bad about everything. He had been so focused on keeping things from his father and protecting Scott that he hadn't stopped to think about Derek. Who had recently killed his uncle to stop him from killing. Had seen his sister killed by said uncle. Derek was alone in the world.

"Derek?" Stiles asked.

"Is there room for my stuff in the SUV? I don't have a lot, and Isaac doesn't either."

"Sure. Where is he?"

"He's out. He didn't say where he was going other than he was going on a walk. I can call him."

"Tell him we will pick him up," Noah said.

Derek nodded his head. He was still looking at Noah like he was the strangest man in the world.

* * *

As soon as they had got back, Noah and Derek had disappeared into Noah's office, and it was a place that Stiles couldn't overhear anything easily. The outer wall had been soundproofed when Stiles was younger.

Isaac was sitting on the couch, playing on his phone. He kept on looking at Stiles like Stiles was going to do something.

Stiles shoved up and headed to the kitchen. He found nothing there to turn into a meal for himself, two Werewolves, and his father. So he pulled out a menu and wrote down what he wanted.

Isaac was easy as Stiles had seen him eating the same thing from the place many times, so Stiles wrote it down as well.

Stiles went up to the office and knocked on the door. It opened to Derek, glaring at him.

"I just wanted to give you guys the menu to the place that Isaac and I want for dinner. We don't have enough stuff to feed everyone."

"Here," Noah said.

Derek took the menu and the paper and handed them back to Noah. He then glared at Stiles again.

"Dude, quit glaring, or I'm gonna think it's you flirting with me," Stiles said.

Noah laughed, and Derek's glare turned murderous. Stiles blew Derek a kiss before shutting the door. Stiles went to his bedroom. He didn't need to keep on just sitting beside Isaac and saying nothing.

The doorbell ringing had Stiles frowning. He stepped out of his room and looked down the hall. The office door didn't open. It was way too early for the food, even if his father had placed it right then.

Stiles headed down to the ground floor and opened up the door. It was Scott.

"What do you need?" Stiles asked.

"Wanna come over and play video games?" Scott asked.

"You could have texted me, but no. I kind of need to stay here for right now. Dad wants to hang out."

Scott nodded his head and looked around Stiles into the house. He seemed to accept it. "Maybe tomorrow then."

"Sure, sure," Stiles said.

Scott turned to leave, never realizing that Isaac was there or that Stiles had lied to him.

"Is he always like that with you?" Derek asked.

Stiles turned to see him at the top of the stairs.

"He's pretty oblivious unless it involves him."

"How long have you been friends?"

"About a year after my mother died," Stiles said.

"Ah, so not lifelong friends like he tries to say. He said that to me once that you two were good since you had been friends for so long that you knew that this wouldn't change anything."

"It changed a lot, and he doesn't realize it."

"You weren't at school today; Isaac and Erica pointed that out to me."

"I stayed home. Dad doesn't know. I called myself off faking as him. I needed time to process what I was going to do when it came to all of this. I stopped looking at everything emotionally. I know why you were doing what you did, but I was too caught up in reacting out of a place of fear."

"You have moments where you are wise beyond your years, and then you do something stupid. Anyway, I came down as your father wants you up there. I'll join in a minute, just giving Isaac the money for food."

Stiles headed up to the office, and he found his father looking at the stuff that Stiles had about the case as a whole.

"Your notes about the supernatural are interesting," Noah said.

"Well, I never thought anyone but me would be working on them."

Stiles sat down on the couch on the far wall, where Isaac would be sleeping tonight. Stiles wasn't sure how Isaac was coping with that, but he had to be happy to have a better place to sleep.

"Son, this research is all good, but we need to get something that would put Gerard away. Something he can't slip out of."

"Well, the rave is coming up, and I don't think that they will be going, just not going after the Kanima. It's the best place to do it."

"Okay, then, let's plan on that." Noah looked behind Stiles.

"The rave is a good idea. I know that you and Scott have plans."

"Yes, we do. I don't know, but I think he has other plans that he hasn't told me."

"That could be. Let's just work with what we have, and we will go from there. I have two friends that I am going to call and have them back us up. I know that I can trust them."

* * *

Stiles had never felt more helpless as when Derek yelled at him that Scott was dying. He had seen one of the two FBI agents that his father had called in to help take off after Derek. Stiles wasn't sure why the guy hadn't gone before then. It wasn't like he needed to have the Mountain Ash barrier broken to pass by it.

Then there was chaos, and Stiles wasn't sure what the hell to do.

"Stiles," a voice called out. He turned to look at the second FBI agent. Stiles had only seen a little of them from afar. Derek hadn't wanted the scent of anyone but the Sheriff on them.

"Roberts? You went to the FBI?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, I did. After the fire, after my Pack was destroyed."

"Pack?" Stiles asked. He looked at where the FBI agent that Stiles now knew was Wilcox had run after Derek. They were both Werewolves; Wilcox had been waiting for Stiles to take down the barrier he had made.

"Stiles, you need to tell me how you did this."

"Did what?" Stiles asked.

"This line. I can feel the press of magic from it. You did what you shouldn't have been able to do. I saw the amount of powder you had in the bag before you started to place it."

"Deaton told me to be the spark but other than that. I have no clue."

"Hmm," Roberts said.

There was a rush of the arrival of deputies, and his father was with them. Then everything went to hell.

Stiles heard the gunshots, but he stayed where he was with Roberts, who was protecting him, it seemed. An ambulance arrived, and Stiles didn't see who was put into it. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't like it.

"Tell me what's going on," Stiles demanded.

"No, your father has told me not to."

"He's not the Sheriff, right now."

"No, but he is your father, and you are not eighteen, not yet." 

Stiles huffed, but he understood, even if he didn't like it. He looked around as the ambulance drove off. It was driving fast as hell, so that meant that someone was inside. A few minutes later, Stiles saw his father and Derek coming toward him. He saw what looked like blood all over Derek, but Stiles realized it was black as he got closer. 

"Gerard and all of his cronies are in custody," Roberts said.

"Good," Noah said. He looked at Stiles before looking around. He nodded his head toward a far away area before drawing Stiles with him as he walked that way. "Stiles, son. We have Victoria Argent in custody."

"Okay," Stiles said. He wasn't shocked about that. The whole Argent family was going to find themselves at a reckoning soon, Stiles was sure. 

"After Derek and Wilcox rushed the room, a fight happened. During it, Scott was knocked over into a vapor distiller of wolfsbane. He got a full face and lungs full of it. He's being rushed to the hospital, and Alan Deaton has been called to meet. The EMTs have the wolfsbane, but we don't know if it's going to help or not. Roberts will take you to the hospital. We need to have Scott under protection anyway."

"Okay," Stiles said. He looked at Roberts and nodded his head. He and Scott might be growing apart, but that didn't mean he wanted him dead. 

* * *

Stiles felt like he was trapped. He had his feet braced on the door, keeping it shut even as someone beat on it, but he didn't care. Scott was his friend, and yes, they were having issues, but Stiles didn't want him dead. 

"Stiles," Derek said.

Stiles turned to look at where Derek had climbed through the window. It looked like he had broken the lock. He huffed and finally let the door go. It opened, and there was his father. Stiles couldn't take this. He couldn't take any of it, so he let his father wrap him in his arms and hold him tight. 

After that, it was being bundled into a car of some kind and taken home. He was lost to the world around him, but he didn't care too much. He was warm, and he was safe. That was all that mattered. 

Stiles wasn't sure when he got hungry, but Derek was still wrapped around him in the bed, and his father was standing in the doorway. 

"We need to talk," Noah said.

"Sure."

"Wilcox has breakfast downstairs."

"Dude, Wilcox’ breakfast is like the best thing. Derek." Stiles started to poke Derek in the side, and the Werewolf finally let go of him to where they could both get up. 

Wilcox, Roberts, and Tara were downstairs in the dining room, putting food onto plates.

"You are sitting, and you are eating it all. If you even think of getting up before it's all gone, you won’t like it."

"Sir, yes, Sir," Stiles said, giving Wilcox a mock salute. Stiles sat down and started to eat while Derek got something to drink in the kitchen.

"The FBI have fully stepped in, Noah," Wilcox said.

"I knew they would once they found the kinds of shit that were inside of the Argent house. There was a sword with blood on it, yes?"

"Yes. And the DNA on it came back to a missing man from Idaho. His family and friends were all killed. The FBI was looking for him as a witness. His blood was at the scene, but the scene's reconstruction had him trying to save them as there was a lot of foreign DNA, some of which we have now found belongs to Gerard Argent. The story that is going to be floated is drugs. The actual principal has been locked up in a house on the edge of town and under guard. We followed a few hunters there. It's not going to go well at all for the Argents. There has also been even more evidence found of Kate Argent's misdeeds beyond what was published in the papers. We will be staying a while to deal with this officially. Unofficially, there will be a covert field office here for the foreseeable future. We will be the ones running it."

"So, you'll be around to help me learn all of this?" Noah asked.

"Yes, that's what our team does. We move around. We've been hunting her down for a while, but our superiors wanted us kept from here. They wanted to have us find her in something that wasn't connected to Beacon Hills, just to have it be clean and clear. Then you guys found everything you needed to put her down as the perpetrator of the crime that killed our pack." Roberts sounded bitter and mean, but Stiles could understand why he did. He was pissed off and still hurting.

Derek had said that losing a pack member is like losing a limb, and Wilcox and Roberts lost a lot. They had lost many people that they loved. 

"So, how do we go forward?" Noah asked.

"Carefully, we need to bring in another hunting family. They have been trying to get their foot in for a while to the west coast, and I think this will be the push needed. I brought one of the family with us. She's outside. I told her that if she was denied the right to stay, she couldn't fight it."

"We will take all of the help we can get."

Roberts whistled sharp and loud. The front door opened up.

"No, no, and once again with feeling, fucking no," a woman said. A woman that Stiles knew the voice of. He choked on his eggs before shoving back from the table. 

"HELLCAT!" Stiles yelled. He launched himself at Helena Gajos and held on like a monkey. She was strong enough that all she did was rock back a little bit. 

"Helena?" Wilcox asked.

"You never told me who we were meeting with, just as it was someone you worked with before. If you had said it was Noah and Mischief, well, there would be more than me here." Helena set Stiles down and tipped his chin up to look at her. "You can't stay out of trouble, can you?"

"When did you join the FBI?" Noah asked.

"Just after graduation. Robbie's in it as well. He'll retire when he's ready and take over the business from Mom and Dad."

"Dude, business? I know that Auntie does security but what is the truth of it?" Stiles asked.

"Hunters. One of the original ones. It was the Gajos and the Argents. We had our differences, though."

"Like what?" Stiles asked. He was eyeing Helena now since she was of the kind of people that he really didn't like or trust right now.

"Look at you pissed off," Helena said. 

Derek growled at her.

"And you have an Alpha guard. Sweetie put away the red eyes.

"Derek! This is my cousin!" 

That had Derek, Wilcox, and Roberts all stopping, and it looked like they were seconds away from their mouths dropping open.

"Well, adopted. I mean, Aunt Celeste is biological. Mom's sister and all of that shit but Celeste and Kais adopted her and Adam."

"Fucking hell," Wilcox said.

"What?"

"The matriarch of the Gajos will not take this lightly. She'll come here," Roberts said.

"No, shit," Derek said. 

"So how can I trust that you guys won't just kill Derek and his pack?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles, honey. Celeste might be the matriarch, but Kais is the Alpha. His family is long and proud, and marrying into the Gajos means he's a good man."

"He's a wolf?" Stiles asked.

"Born, just like Robbie."

"My mind is blown. No wonder they were pissed at mom for not taking the treatment; it was turning her, wasn't it?" Stiles asked.

"Yes. Your mother had nightmares about it, but Celeste agreed in the end. They fixed it all before she died. She's going to wish she kept in contact more."

"I bet. So, come and eat. I'm already tired again."

"Grief does weird things." Helena pulled Stiles close to her and pulled him along with her into the kitchen. 

Stiles watched her as she settled in, and Derek got used to Stiles not paying attention to him as much, but as the meal went on and the talking kept on, Stiles found himself getting more and more tired. He slumped over into Derek, and the Alpha wrapped his arm around him. 

Derek made a humming noise, and it pulled Stiles under even more. Things were looking up with his family to visit and hopefully take care of everything that was going wrong in Beacon Hills.

Time would tell, but the Ides of March didn't seem to be too bad for them as a whole. Stiles would miss Scott a lot, but he wasn't going to let it wreck his life.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my story! I will be responding less to comments so please don't take it to heart. I see all comments and love them but most will get just a "Thanks!". 
> 
> Check my profile for other ways to engage with me in social settings.


End file.
